El Cazador y la Babosa
by KarencitaFrost300
Summary: El mejor Cazador de Bajoterra ¿Es digno de ese nombre? Alguien lo pondra a prueba para averiguar si conservara ese titulo o quedara en el olvido como tantos otros.


"_**El Cazador y la Babosa"**_

Gerard Stocker.

El mejor Cazador de todo Bajoterra.

Temido por todos, querido por nadie.

Un simple Cazador solitario, un Cazador que prefería la soledad.

Él desde su niñez estuvo solo contra el mundo, su padre murió cuando era muy pequeño y quedo solo con su madre. Stocker tuvo que luchar para mantenerlos a los dos. Tiempo después su madre enfermo gravemente y por más que intento ayudarla no pudo salvarla. Quedo solo contra el mundo, entreno y se fortaleció tanto física como mentalmente hasta convertirse en quien es ahora. En Gerard Stocker, un Cazador temido.

Al principio nadie lo tomaba enserio, lo creían inservible y sin futuro. Todo eso cambio cuando atrapo a toda una jauría de Perros de Babosas de los más bravos con babosas Bengala y una Estropeada. Con cada trabajo ganaba cada mes más respeto y temor entre los habitantes de su caverna. Cuando termino con su caverna fue a por retos más grandes, viajo de caverna en caverna siendo cada vez más temido y al mismo tiempo más famoso por sus trampas mortales. Todos sabían que él era silencioso, pero mortal.

Luego estuvo el trabajo de la babosa Enigma. Más de dos toneladas de Oro por una simple babosa, pero era una babosa casi extinta y la paga era muy buena a decir verdad. Llego a la dichosa caverna y cuando hablo con los que pagaban tal cantidad de oro, cuando hablo con ellos parecían nerviosos como el resto de la gente. Después coloco trampas por todos lados y comenzó a cubrir el terreno con sus fieles canes. Fue entonces que escucho que se libraba un Duelo, odiaba tener competencia asique se dirigió al lugar justo cuando un destello ilumino el cielo.

Resulto que la bandita de Shane también estaba involucrada en la casería. Lo que menos quería era que un grupo de niñitos que interrumpiera su casería, pero resultaron más problemáticos de lo que esperaba. Aunque debía admitir que el chico Shane fue muy inteligente a pesar de haberse quedado ciego temporalmente, finalmente el Shane se quedo con la babosa Enigma y le sorprendió que rechazara tal cantidad de Oro, pero le resto importancia. Cuando Stocker se disponía a irse los comerciantes le ofrecieron el Oro con un poco de nerviosismo, obviamente rechazo la oferta. Prefería ganárselo por SUS propios medios.

Tiempo después escucho que una pequeña caverna estaba teniendo problemas con una criatura que absorbía la energía. Se dirigió al lugar y pidió la paga que sería necesaria para sus servicios, y no se sorprendió tanto al ver a la banda de Shane otra vez ahí. La criatura también resulto difícil de vencer, termino aliándose con el chico Shane para poder detener a esa criatura. No podía creer que él, el Cazador solitario se alió con un simple muchachito. Después de eso se fue temprano, no quería que los ciudadanos le estuvieran agradeciendo, debía mantener su reputación.

Y ahora Stocker estaba caminado acompañado de sus fieles canes Brutus y Lázaro, estaba caminando por un campo abierto tranquilamente sin nada en particular, no había tenido un trabajo por ahora pues no había pasado nada en un tiempo. Pero todo este tiempo, desde la babosa Enigma incluso antes se había sentido…_Observado_. Ahora sentía una potente mirada sobre él, se detuvo mientras sus canes miraban en todas direcciones gruñendo.

-¡Seas quien seas, sal ahora o sufre las consecuencias!-. Gruño cargando su lanzadora con una babosa Carnero.

Al principio todo se convirtió en un sepulcral silencio, no se oía ni se sentía movimiento alguno. Entonces frente a él apareció una mujer, debía tener más o menos su edad y era apenas unos 10 centímetros más baja que Stocker. Tenía todo su largo cabello de color verde silvestre amarrado en una cola de caballo alta para que no le molestara la visión, usaba lanzadoras de muñeca de color rojo carmesí, pantalones ajustados de color gris, botas de combate hasta la rodilla de color negro, una camiseta de tirantes color verde agua y sobre esta usaba una chaqueta de mezclilla sin mangas. Largos guantes sin dedos hasta el codo, un cinturón en donde estaban los tubos de sus babosas, tenía un collar en el cuello con la inicial _**"Y"**_ hecha de plata. Pero lo que más impacto a Stocker eran sus ojos, eran de un profundo rojo carmesí que lo miraban estudiándolo.

-¿Quién eres?-. Pregunto Stocker apuntándole con su lanzadora, Brutus y Lázaro le gruñeron a la extraña.

-Vaya, vaya. Gerard Alexander Stocker-. Dijo ella con una voz que lo dejo impresionado, pero mantuvo su actitud fría de siempre.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-. Mando saber molesto, la extraña rio burlonamente y comenzó a caminar alrededor del.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí, pero yo sé mucho de ti Gerard. El mejor Cazador de todo Bajoterra, el Cazador más respetado y temido, silencioso pero peligroso. Fuiste uno de los que busco a la babosa Enigma, ayudaste con aquella criatura que absorbía la energía vital de las babosas y las personas. Y tienes una larga lista de renombres, la pregunta Gerard es ¿Te lo mereces?-. Pregunto la extraña deteniéndose frente a él.

-¿A qué te refieres? Y ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú?!-. Stocker se harto y apunto con su lanzadora directo a ella, la extraña no parecía intimidada ni siquiera nerviosa.

-Mi nombre es Yandira, Cazadora de Cazadores. Y es tu turno de "invitarte" a mi juego-. Respondió tranquilamente desviando la lanzadora con su mano.

-Sea lo que sea, no participare en ningún juego-. Replico molesto el Cazador comenzando a irse.

-Más que un juego es una prueba, para saber si realmente eres _digno_ de llamarte Cazador-. Dijo cruzándose de brazos, Stocker se detuvo en seco.

-¿Por qué habría de creerte?-. Pregunto molesto Stocker, Yandira se acerco y acaricio a sus canes mientras estos se dejaban encantados.

-Yo me encargo de poner a prueba a cada Cazador que se hace llamar el mejor de todo Bajoterra, los que llevan ese título es porque los puse a prueba y me parecieron lo suficientemente buenos para llevar con orgullo ese título. Los que no simplemente son lanzadores que se creían los mejores y ahora están en el olvido. Es hora de ponerte a prueba a ti Gerard ¿Te haces llamar el mejor Cazador de Bajoterra? Pruébalo-. Dijo la mujer posándose frente a él con ojos retadores.

-¿En qué consiste tú "juego"?-. Pregunto dispuesto a mostrarle a esta Yandira que nada podía detenerlo.

-Eres un Cazador, que empiece la casería-. La mujer lanzo una babosa Aracniredes escapando del lugar hacia un bosque cercano

Stocker y sus perros comenzaron a perseguirla por tierra, Yandira saltaba hábilmente entre las ramas intentando dejar atrás al Cazador. Pero Gerard no se rendía fácilmente, le lanzaba babosas para intentar detenerla pero ella con la misma intensidad escapaba y contraatacaba. Esto se estaba poniendo interesante. De repente Yandira ya no estaba, Stocker se detuvo y miro en todas direcciones intentando encontrarla, pero entonces escucho su voz desde algunas direcciones cambiando constantemente de lugar.

-¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda un juego que jugaba de pequeña, se llamaba el Cazador y la Babosa. La pregunta aquí es… ¿Quién es la babosa?-. Entonces Yandira apareció frente a él colgando de una telaraña, muy cerca de su rostro con una expresión burlona en el rostro, luego volvió a escapar.

Muy bien, estaba comenzando a molestarlo. La persecución volvió a dar inicio, Yandira saltaba ágilmente esquivando las babosas que le disparaba Stocker. Pero entonces el Cazador quedo atrapado dentro de una enorme red de telaraña, la mujer apareció frente a él sonriendo burlona.

-Creo que está quedando claro quién es el Cazador aquí-. Luego le mostro una babosa Bengala.

Disparo la babosa hacia la cuerda de la que colgaba Stocker el cual cayó al suelo cuando la babosa quemo la red, se levanto furioso dispuesto a terminar con esto, pero Yandira disparo una babosa Fosforo al suelo y desapareció en una explosión de luces. El Cazador silbó a sus canes los cuales comenzaron a rastrear a la mujer, ladraron hacia un camino que dirigía directo a la Caverna Futuria. Siguió aquel camino hasta llegar al lugar, sus perros olfatearon el suelo y comenzaron a guiarlo pasando por entre la gente.

Iba muy concentrado sin importarle las miradas de terror que ponía la gente al verlo, no podía dejar que nada lo distrajera en esta casería tan importante, no iba a permitir que esa tal Yandira dudara de su habilidad como Cazador. Por ir tan concentrado choco su hombro con el de alguien, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a reclamarle a quien se le haya cruzado en el camino, pero cerro la boca al ver a la banda de Shane ahí y al parecer había chocado con la chica pues esta se frotaba el hombro desde el suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Stocker?-. Pregunto extrañado Eli ayudando a Trixie.

-No es de su incumbencia niñatos-. Respondió fríamente dándose la vuelta para irse.

-Supongo que no buscabas a una mujer de cabello verde ¿Cierto?-. Se detuvo en seco al oír las palabras de la chica, se dio la vuelta y vio a Trixie cruzada de brazos, al parecer le había perdido el miedo a Stocker.

-Trix, ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos de dejarme hablar a mi?-. Pregunto Eli un tanto nervioso.

-Sí, y que yo recuerde no resulto muy bien-. Respondió Trixie mirando al chico Shane, el susodicho desvió la mirada dándole la razón.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes de aquella mujer?-. Pregunto Stocker harto de que le hicieran perder el tiempo.

-Pues tal parece que la leyenda es cierta, la famosa Yandira Cazadora de Cazadores-. Comenzó a decir Trixie.

-Se dice que fue entrenada por la misma Maestra Invencible-. Intervino Pronto con voz dramática, Kord le tapo la boca con la mano para que no interrumpiera.

-Ella solo aparece para poner a prueba a los mejores Cazadores que existen y al parecer es tu turno Stocker-. Comento la pelirroja sonriendo burlonamente.

-Solo díganme hacia donde se fue, ella ya me dio todo ese sermón-. Replico el Cazador enojado. Todos apuntaron detrás de él y comenzó de nuevo con la casería.

A la entrada del pueblo la vio otra vez, ella le miro y entonces no pudo apartar la mirada de sus ojos rojos como la sangre. Yandira tampoco parecía querer apartar la mirada, estaban perdidos en su propio mundo. Pero la mujer recordó el momento y el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero Stocker también reacciono y disparo una Demoledora que logro darle a Yandira mandándola a volar un par de metros. La Cazadora se levanto y disparo una babosa Carnero que golpeo a Stocker por sorpresa, se dio inicio a un Duelo.

Bengalas, Demoledoras, Torpedos. Todas usadas para hacer rendir al oponente, Yandira disparo una babosa Congelada que creó una pared de hielo lo suficientemente gruesa para darle tiempo de escapar. Stocker disparo una babosa Demoledora creando un hueco por el que paso, la vio a lo lejos y disparo una babosa Dividible que hato a Yandira. Luego disparo una Aracnired que la dejo colgando de cabeza y por mas que se movía no podía zafarse. Stocker se acerco.

-¿Quién es el cazador ahora?-. Pregunto burlonamente, Yandira correspondió la sonrisa.

-Sigo siendo yo-. Luego de eso disparo una babosa Fosforo que cegó al Cazador y después le disparo una babosa Jabonosa que lo dejo atrapado, logro liberarse y se acerco a Stocker quien seguía flotando.- No están nada mal tus habilidades, pero la casería aun no termina.

Yandira volvió a escapar mientras Stocker lograba librarse de la babosa Jabonosa, comenzó a perseguirla otra vez pero en esta ocasión también salto de árbol en árbol para ganar más terreno. La mujer supo lo que hacía y dio un gran salto para atrapar una liana, Stocker se dio cuenta y rápidamente disparo una babosa Trilladora que corto la liana y Yandira comenzó a caer al suelo, el Cazador disparo una babosa Aracnired que detuvo la caída de la mujer. Finalmente quedo frente a Yandira y le apunto con su lanzadora mientras ella se apoyaba en un árbol dejándola sin salida.

-Al parecer el Cazador atrapo a la babosa-. Dijo Stocker con una sonrisa triunfante, Yandira soltó una risa.

-En eso tienes razón.

Rápidamente ella disparo una babosa estropeada al suelo que levanto una nube de humo, entonces apareció detrás de Stocker y lo hizo caer con sus piernas, el Cazador levanto la mirada y ella le apunto con su lanzadora de muñeca cargada con una Demoledora.

-La babosa esta en el suelo-. Dijo Yandira burlona bajando el arma, estiro la mano y le ayudo a levantarse.- Felicidades al mejor Cazador de Bajoterra, has pasado la prueba-. Stocker la miro sorprendido.

-Pero, yo no logre atraparte-. Dijo confundido, Yandira le dio una sonrisa genuina.

-Quizás no, pero no se trataba de eso mi prueba. Tienes alma y pasión por la casería, eres uno de los pocos que jamás se rinden a pesar de la dificultad, has mejorado la conexión con tus babosas. Y además lograste hacer lo que nadie ha logrado hacer, impresionarme-. Dijo aun sonriendo, Stocker sin poder creérselo se sonrojo y vio que las mejillas de Yandira también estaban coloradas.

-Pues esta ha sido la casería más interesante que he tenido en mi vida de Cazador-. Comento Stocker sonriendo genuinamente como hace mucho tiempo no hacía.

-Espero que uses este titulo de Cazador como se debe, porque si no lo haces…-. Comenzó a decirle Yandira apuntándole con su lanzadora de muñeca.

-Ya entendí-. Dijo rodando los ojos mientras apartaba su lanzadora, pero accidentalmente rozo su mano con la de ella, ninguno la aparto.

Stocker la miro a sus ojos rojo carmesí mientras ella hacía lo mismo, ninguno se daba cuenta de que cada vez se acercaban más y más el uno al otro hasta que sus narices comenzaban a rosarse, ambos cerraron sus ojos hasta que sintieron como sus labios hicieron contacto. A pesar de que ambos eran Cazadores experimentados el beso era muy tímido y al mismo tiempo tierno, Yandira le abrazo por el cuello mientras Stocker la abrazaba por la cintura. Después ambos se separaron sonrojados, pero se sonrieron mutuamente.

-¿Te volveré a ver?-. Pregunto Stocker cuando se separaron, Yandira sonrió y le beso la mejilla.

-Sí, seguiré poniéndote a prueba-. Dijo riendo, luego disparo una babosa Aracnired despidiéndose del Cazador.

Stocker se quedo unos minutos más ahí observando cómo se iba, Brutus y Lázaro ladraron mientras su dueño les acariciaba la cabeza, dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a alejarse. El mejor Cazador de Bajoterra solo pensaba una cosa: _"No es tan malo ser la babosa de vez en cuando"_.

* * *

**_Este es uno de los tantos One-Shot que les hable, ATENCION ES ONE-SHOT no me pidan continuacion ¬¬ Espero que les haya gustado porque hasta alguien como Stocker merece un poco de amor de vez en cuando ;D Nos veremos la proxima BYE!_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
